The major problem faced by the field of RTP has been the uniformity of heating of the semiconductor wafers treated in the RTP systems. RTP systems generally have a chamber with at least one wall transparent to radiation from sources of radiation such as lamps. The object to be processed is placed in the chamber and irradiated with radiation from the radiation source so that the object is heated. The chamber with the transparent wall is not strictly necessary in the system, provided that the system controls the atmosphere in which the object is placed during processing. The lamps could then be placed in proximity to the object without the intervening window. Much progress has been made in using batteries of lamps with individual control of each lamp to increase uniformity of the illuminating radiation. However, the uniformity of the resulting material is not sufficient for present and future demands from the industry.
One way to increase the uniformity of result in such systems is to rotate the substrate under the lamps. Many prior art systems have been published to effect this rotation. However, these many systems generally used only one bank of lamps on one side of the semiconductor wafer. The other side of the wafer could then be used for various shafts which penetrated through the chamber walls to mechanically rotate the wafer with respect to the lamps. The prior art is deficient in that the systems are expensive and difficult to seal. The prior art systems also allow contaminants scrubbed from the relatively moving parts to contaminate the chamber. The prior art systems can not be used with banks of lights on either side of the wafer since the shaft, the rotating base holding the wafer, and the fittings necessary to allow the shaft to rotate with respect to the chamber block or otherwise interfere with light from the bank on the same side of the wafer as the shaft, and the resulting light impinging on the wafer is no longer uniform.